


Merlin?

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Painting, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur rises from the lake. Merlin is not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to osky291 for picking my prompt and for writing a lovely story, which can be found [here](http://osky291.livejournal.com/25962.html)
> 
> Thanks to chosenfire for all her help <3

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/) |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/Merlin-440723401)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/79748998962/merlin/)**


End file.
